Photonic devices are used to generate, control and detect light. Photonic components such as high speed microring modulators can be used for high-throughput optical links. The modulator driver can be designed and fabricated using complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology for energy efficiency and manufacturing cost.